There have been many advances in consumer electronics devices. Consumer electronics devices may include devices such as cellular telephones, pagers, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), remote controls, and the like.
In addition to becoming smaller, an increasing number of consumer electronic devices are network enabled and capable of accessing Web services through the Internet operated by the device vendor and/or third parties. With their ability to access the Internet directly, these consumer electronic devices will no longer rely on the traditional personal computer as intermediary device.
Once consumer electronics devices have their own network interfaces, in addition to communicating to other devices as a client from a client-server relationship, these interfaces can also be used for device-to-device, so-called peer-to-peer, communication.
Due to a variety of peer-to-peer protocols which can be customized for particular consumer electronics devices, there are challenges associated with offering applications which can be utilized by consumer electronic devices having different communications protocols.